


One day we will reconcile

by Weddy



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy
Summary: They argued and couldn't reconcile.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	One day we will reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the atmosphere are inspired by this music : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMIrzkQoyKU

They had quarreled. After yet another suicide attack by Hal in a fight, Barry had had enough, all the stress he had accumulated had turned into bad words and pointless blame. Then there was this mission from which he never returned, leaving Hal behind. And an argument. 

Barry was stuck in the Speedforce for a long time, he didn't see Hal slowly getting scared until he became Parallax's host. He also did not see all the crimes committed by the entity of fear with the body of his lover. But he also hasn't seen the Justice League trying to help Hal. The pilot was himself when he went to relight the sun, so why couldn't they save him before ? An immense anger boiled in him, but who was he to blame ? Him who had remained hidden like a coward in the Speedforce, and him who was perhaps the cause of Hal's fear.

Barry is almost constantly wondering how all of this would have happened if he hadn't been so unfair to Hal before he disappeared or if he had returned sooner. Unfortunately he will never know, and can only be left alone with his regrets, trying not to go crazy with all these questions, and all the nastiness he hears about Hal, even within the hero community, when brown was certainly one of the people who suffered the most in all of this. He had been the first victim of Parallax, the one who had sacrificed himself to put everything in order and the one who died like a sinner. This is all unfair. 

When Barry looks at the sun, he has the impression that all the light shines on him, as if it is pointing at the real culprit, and it hurts, it burns his eyes, those blue eyes that Hal loved so much, that are now dull and teary. But Barry forces himself to keep hope. He hopes that one day, another light than that of the yellow sun will illuminate him, a green light, that he can be forgiven and that everything becomes as before. Like before they argued.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little writing ^^ I just wrote it while listening to the song. And also I don't have any Hal / parallax comics so I'm sorry if what I wrote doesn't make sense to you >.<" don't hesitate to tell me my mistakes, whether it is on the script, spelling or grammar, I am very poor in English.


End file.
